Collection of House & Cuddy Drabbles
by tuckp3
Summary: this is a collection of house and cuddy drabbles based on different prompts. the chapter title is the prompt.
1. sweetsauce

House watched as Cuddy's delicate hand reached for a rib.

His eyes lingered on the way that just the fingertips got coated in barbeque sauce.

Cuddy's sharp white teeth tore the meat from the bone as her pink lips were painted with the brown molasses.

Her tongue shot out, pink and wet, licking the excess off of her mouth except for a small dollop on the right corner that she just quite could not get - an accent mark attesting to just how good the food was.

House took Cuddy's hand bringing the sticky tips to his mouth and quickly laving them clean, sucking strongly and releasing them with a plop.

Cuddy grinned pressing her forefinger into his bottom lip and playfully tugging it down before bringing it to her own mouth and biting it seductively.

Never one to turn down a challenge, House leaned across the wooden table, his napkin crumbling in his hand as his tongue came out and captured the prize at the corner of her mouth, nibbling lightly before pressing a kiss to her lips.

He fell back into his seat, returning her heated gaze with a smirk, "Mmm... sweetsauce."


	2. jealousy

"Mmm," Cuddy mumbled against her forearm, "A little to the left..." she instructed.

House's hands glided over her shoulders, his fingers tracing the taunt muscle and sliding under the tiny straps of her red bikini, as he kneaded the knots out of her back. Pulling his hands from under her straps, he let them pop against Cuddy's back, before sliding them down her spine where he slipped his fingertips into the top of her bikini bottom.

"Watch it," Cuddy admonished halfheartedly, the sun having sapped most of her energy - his hands felt great, but they _were_ at a public beach.

"I _am_ watching it," House teased, giving her right buttock a quick smack, before he began massaging her thighs. He paused briefly before sliding his right hand to her inner thigh and inching upwards.

Cuddy instinctively brought her legs together, trapping his hand as she rolled onto her back and gave him a sharp warning look, "Not in public!" she huffed out, opening her legs and releasing him before pushing him onto his back and straddling him.

"Ooh, is this my punishment? I promise to never not do it again!" House's voice was an octave higher as he excitedly brought his hands up to clasp Cuddy's hips.

"You are such a child," Cuddy chuckled, lightly smacking his chest. "You're getting red," she commented, before leaning over him to dig the sunscreen out of her beach bag.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"What?" Cuddy asked distractedly, squeezing the white lotion out and rubbing it into the red areas on his upper torso.

"The solar eclipse," House responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Huh?" Cuddy questioned, hands pausing as she looked at him.

"At the exact moment you leaned over me, two wonderfully rounded and supple planets blocked out the sun. Solar eclipse Cuddy, didn't you take any science in school?" he returned with a 'duh! face'.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, bending to kiss him, "You're an ass," she murmured smiling against his lips.

"And you love it... and I love your ass," he responded, as his hands gave her butt a gentle squeeze.

h u d d y _ d r a b b l e

"Dude, that chick is a total MILF!" Kurt said, pointing down the beach at a brunette in a red bikini.

Jake followed his friend's finger, "I guess - she has a nice ass, but I'm a breast man..." he said shrugging.

"I bet the front is just as stacked," Kurt responded as the guy with moved his hands down her thighs. "Look at the tool she's with – he's old enough to be my grandfather," Kurt replied.

"Hot chick and a douche guy? No surprise there. He probably has a _great _personality." Jake said sarcastically, before trailing off with a whistle.

"Wow, that's one lovely pair of tits." Kurt responded with reverence.

"Dude, I hate to say it, but I'm jealous of a freaking geriatric," Jake sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Kurt agreed solemnly.


	3. escape

**SPOILER ALERT:** this contains speculation based on a spoiler for the upcoming episode 6x07 'known unknowns'.

* * *

Cuddy slipped from under the heavy arm holding her to the bed. Padding quietly to the outer room, she checked on Rachel; a soft smile forming as she watched her little girl's chest rise and fall. She returned to the bedroom and slipped on the clothes she had laid out last night.

Pausing, she stared at the man lying in the bed.

They had shared a bed for over a month now - had dated longer - yet it was still strange: him there. She had turned him down a year ago, but things were different now; he fit her life better. She wasn't settling per se, but she rejected him last year for a reason: he wasn't House. Not that she wanted him to be or not the House from before, though she had wanted that House too.

She was confused about this new House: Genius 2.0.

Without leaving a note (Lucas knew her morning routine), she grabbed her iPod and exited the room. Once in the elevator, she pressed the button for the lobby and leaned back against the wooden walls watching as the numbered circles lit marking her descent.

Using the back exit, she followed the path to the lake. Stopping at the end of the walkway, she stretched her muscles as she breathed in the cool morning air. After a final stretch, she took off in a brisk run along the path encircling the lake.

She ran to escape.

She ran to escape thoughts about House; her job; her relationship; her life. She ran from the certainty that House was her escape from herself. Since his return, House was on her mind a lot. She hadn't expected him at this conference. She certainly hadn't intended for him to find out about Lucas this way. She saw the hurt and the anger and confusion in his eyes. She felt sorry for it – guilty even - because she knew what he was doing and she should have told him – stopped him. But she didn't want too. Besides her personal life was just that: personal. Except it wasn't; not to him and she knew she was taking advantage – he hadn't figured it out because she actively hid it from him; from everyone.

It had been easier when he was gone.

Now he was back. He challenged her. He frustrated her. He made her feel... She didn't know – couldn't figure out - what she wanted and it all confused her. She had always had feelings for him. She still did.

Now, she was beginning to feel things for someone else too.

It angered her that he should be ready now, when she had resolved to take care of herself; to find someone who would be good for her and Rachel. She hated that she was considering giving up the possibility that this could be something, for him.

She ran to escape herself; she ran from the threat of self-sabotage; she ran to escape him.


	4. corset

**SPOILER:** for 'locked in' season 5. rating: mature.

* * *

Cuddy was bent over the bureau, her fingers clutching the wooden edge as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"You know... I've asked you not to joke about our sex life... at the hospital." She said between gasps as House tightened the ivory garment around her torso.

"Mmm," House hummed, catching her eye in the mirror and offering her a smirk.

"I'm serious," Cuddy rebuked him in her administrator tone her eyes shooting sparks at him.

House tilted his head, finishing the last tie and responded thoughtfully as he stared at his handiwork, "But you see, it's kind of hard to take you seriously when you're standing here in garters and a Victorian corset with your breasts spilling out and all of your worldly delights on display." He finished, lightly smacking her ass before pressing his body flush to her back and bracing his arms on either side of her as he pressed a row of kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Cuddy did not flinch at the contact to her ass and stood straight, pressing into his pelvis as his body encompassed her. "You're one to talk... You're wearing breeches and a puffy shirt." She teased between small intakes of air.

"I look dashing." House huffed, turning her around "You okay?" He asked making sure it was not too tight for her; she nodded her assent and lifted up, placing her hands on his cheeks as she pulled him down into a brief, teasing kiss, running her tongue over his lower lip before she allowed him to lead her towards the bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed and held her at arms length as he surveyed her body. The edges of the corset were cutting into her skin and he knew when he finally untied her there would be a pattern of red marks crisscrossing her body. He watched her regulating her breathing for a few moments, before his eyes trailed down to the apex of her thighs and the patch of hair there. He lifted his hand, skimming it up the inside of her thigh and stopping a few inches from her sex. "So Milady, what might you be interested in this evening?" House asked affecting a British accent.

Cuddy stepped closer and placed her hands on his chest, sliding them over the expanse of skin left open to her by the gap of his unbuttoned shirt and pushed him back on the bed as she crawled over him, trapping his hands between her thighs. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I'd be interested in the Lord of the house of House, Milord." She said teasingly, gasping as he skillfully moved his hand across her slit.

He leaned up and bit into the flesh spilling out of the top of her corset and kissing his way up her neck as he urged her onto her back. "I think that can be arranged." He replied his words muffled against her collarbone as his hands slid around to knead her ass, her arms coming up around his shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
